As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures, playing music, and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals may be divided into two groups: mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users may personally carry the terminals.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. In terms of design, folder type, slide type, bar type, or rotation type design may be applied for mobile terminals.
As a wireless Internet function and a multimedia function of a mobile terminal are enhanced, the size of the display screen of the mobile terminal increases and thus high picture quality images may be displayed. Furthermore, the performance of a camera attached to the mobile terminal is also improved. A conventional mobile terminal with a camera has various photographing functions such as white balancing, special effect photographing and frame image insertion functions.
Additionally, an output image displayed on a display unit of a mobile terminal may be changed according to the orientation of the mobile terminal, that is, a portrait orientation or a landscape orientation. However, when a frame insertion function is selected, the display unit displays the frame around the images in a fixed orientation regardless of the orientation of the mobile terminal. Methods and systems are needed to improve upon the current state of the technology to provide a user with more options when capturing images in frames.